


Quiet Contentment

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment together at a noisy party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed 12 days of christmas challenge over the new year this year, with no prompt but the fact I had been to too many social things that week with a bigger one still the next - and I am not the social-minded person that Fuu is. (She is, after all, the one who approaches Hikaru right at the beginning of the series because she was having fun watching her.) I would WANT to hide with a book. *grin*
> 
> This is the shortest self-contained coherent thing I have written for YEARS. Also probably fits in with the Umi/Tarta 'challenge accepted' universe, but that makes no difference to this, just slightly increases the chances of the Bravada hanging about~

oOo

The Bravada was full of the noise of people having fun, loudly. Music drifted through the curved corridors about the main hall, and there was the chatter of a great many people eating and conversing, or dancing. The ship was tethered to the Castle of Cephiro, and holding a party to beat all the others Fuu had been to; there were perhaps two hundred people in the room, most from the land below.

As a way of fostering friendship between their people, it was proving particularly effective. 

Fuu had danced with the Princesses, with Umi and Hikaru and with Ferio. She had spoken with many people, for the first hour of the entertainment. Now, however, she was sat on the raised area behind the musicians with a schoolbook in her hands. She would have vastly preferred to be below, enjoying the chance to meet so many people from Cephiro and Chizeta alike; but there was a school project due in three days’ time, and she was not going to let herself down by leaving her work to the last minute. Even if that meant she was alone at the party with her biology books. 

Except after a chapter’s quiet reading, someone approached – someone whose white boots were scuffed at the toes in a familiar way. She looked up and smiled at Ferio, though she would truly have rather he stayed away for now. “I am afraid I cannot rejoin the dancing yet.” She said, trying to keep most of the regret from her voice; she did hate telling people to go away. 

But Ferio just smiled. “I know.” He said. “I need a break from the dancing too, thought I would come keep you company – if you don’t mind?” 

Fuu hesitated, but nodded. So long as he did not speak too much… 

Ferio dropped down to the floor beside her, precisely if not gracefully. She did not expect him to then flop down until he was lying on his back, head resting on a cushion by her hip. He folded his hands over his chest. “I won’t disturb you, promise.” He said, lips twitching as she blinked down at him, and he closed his eyes. 

“Should you not be speaking with the people in attendance?” Fuu asked. As the person in de-facto control of the Castle and therefore the route to the Bravada, Ferio was co-host with the Princesses this evening. He was also responsible for the accommodation for those who wished to remain in the Castle overnight. 

He waved one lazy hand in the air at that. “I’ve spoken with enough of them for a while. Besides, most of the Council are in attendance and eager to chat with whoever wants to listen. Let them get on with it – I would far rather be here, not talking at all.” 

Fuu’s breath caught. She turned back to her book, embarrassed by the flush which warmed her cheeks even though no one was looking to see it. Still, she managed to find her voice. “Am I not worth talking to, then?” She teased, gently. 

“More than the rest of them put together, any time you want to.” Ferio promised, and her blush grew worse. 

The book was still boring, and the party about them a tempting distraction. But Fuu read with one hand stroking softly through Ferio’s hair as he lay content next to her, and was perfectly happy with where she was. 

oOo


End file.
